


Unresolved (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno/Rude genfic. Things always seem better in the sobering light of day. Well, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'bright' with a bonus of 'resolution'.

Reno groaned as he lifted his pounding head off the sticky wooden table. He couldn't remember _what_ he'd been celebrating the night previous, but obviously, he'd partied just a little too heartily - as evidenced by the myriad empty beer bottles and shot glasses forming a palisade around him. And from the ache in his neck and even more rumpled appearance, it looked like he'd spent another night (and a good portion of the morning!) sleeping it off in the bar. Again. Bleary-eyed, he attempted to determine the causes behind his current agony, and another groan spilled from his lips. _Beer, and Electric Eels, and...fuck, not Stupid Bastards..._ His stomach did a small flip just thinking about the strong shooters.

He winced visibly when the heavy oak door squealed loudly on slightly-rusted hinges. "Shut the goddamned door!" he shouted. Unfortunately, his words came out sounding more pathetic than threatening, and he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light that streamed in from the street before letting his head fall back onto the table edge with a soft 'thunk'. He glanced up when he heard the scrape of a chair and felt a weight settle into it.

"Fun night?"

"Can't remember. Really don't know if I want to."

"Right."

"I'm serious, yo. Never again, Rude. I'm officially on the wagon. 'Sides, I can't afford the gil."

"That's too bad. I brought Ambrosia - you know, _the hair of the dog_ , or however that goes. Thought it might be...useful."

A slender brow arched as Reno's eyes scanned the label. "This shit ain't cheap. Where'd you get it?"

"Rufus. Figured your 'discriminating palette' might...appreciate it." He shifted slightly, possibly to hide a hint of a smirk.

A wicked smile bloomed across Reno's face. "Well, maybe just _one_ more..."


End file.
